ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelia Jaxom
=Personal Details= Aurelia Smith was born on Earth to Alena and Allen Smith. Her father was an intelligence officer stationed aboard the USS Patton throughout most of her childhood but returned to Earth after Alena died in 2368. Allen then transferred to Starfleet Headquarters while Aurelia went to live with her Aunt Leah. Although disappointed by her father's absence, Aurelia spent a happy six years with her aunt before graduating early and being accepted at the University of Betazed. She quickly decided to major in Exo-Psychology and Exo-Sociology and, after obtaining her degree, applied to the progressive New Vulcan School of Psychology where she received her M.S. in Exo-Psychology. Having completed her schooling, Aurelia then returned to Earth to enlist in Starfleet. For some unexplained reason, Allen was against her joining Starfleet which strained their relationship further when she joined anyway despite his protests. Her first tour of duty was aboard the USS Colombia where she met and fell in love with Jamus Jaxom. They got married a year later, an event that ended communication between father and daughter when he failed to show up for the wedding. In 2385, Jamus was assigned to an away mission to track down Orion pirates and in the ensuing action, was captured and held for nearly seven months. Aurelia was inconsolable. Happily Jamus was eventually was rescued and returned to duty but he began to throw himself into work. Aurelia tried to be supportive but she could feel the distance growing between them and nothing she seemed to do helped. The couple split in 2386, the same year all members of the shadowy Section 31 were announced to the public. Allen Smith's name was included on the list. This, coupled with her pending divorce, made Aurelia request a leave of absence. She spent the following year as a professor's aide at the New Vulcan School of Psychology before requesting a transfer to the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]]. In her first tour of duty aboard the USS Miranda, Aurelia was abducted by slavers. While being held on Klon, T'Saik - another prisoner - forced a mind meld on Aurelia to help stabilize the Vulcan's mind. Unfortunately T'Saik died while trying to escape and Aurelia, soon rescued, was left with a part of the Vulcan's memories and a difficult time controling her emotions. Aurelia is currently managing Counseling but not seeing any patients. She is attempting to repress all emotion with mixed results. =Personality Profile= Aurelia used to consider herself to be a friendly person, although she would have been the first to agree that she didn't come off as entirely approachable. She believed she was cerebral and overly analytical before and now that she is trying to emulate Vulcans, Aurelia would hardly expect anything less. She manages to see humor in many situations but also finds that her humor is different for people to read right now. She was never quick to anger but recognized that she has a habit of suppressing anger once reached until it would blow up in her face. Aurelia probably recognizes that she is repeating this pattern currently but also believes that what she is doing is the best possible thing for everyone. She is very afraid of hurting someone when she flies into one of "T'Saik's rages." After spending so much time on New Vulcan and because of T'Saik, Aurelia has come to enjoy quiet. Large, noisy crowds tend to overwhelm her so she tends to avoid them when possible. =Special Notes= *Nickname: 'Rel *While not exactly klutzy, Aurelia does often find herself in Sickbay. She has broken her arm, wrist, and nose twice, dislocated her shoulder a few times, and has thrown out her back often. During their marriage Jamus used to joke about keeping her away from any mirrors because she was already a bad luck magnet. =Service Record= *USS Colombia *USS Miranda Starfleet Decorations Reprimands *None =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Ex-husband: Jamus Jaxom *Father: Lt. Commander Allen Smith *Mother: Alena Smith (deceased) *Aunt: Leah Smith *Sister: Rena Smith Personal Interests *Research for a book she plans to write on comparative cultural aggression and meditation. Also on any Klingon information that would debunk her father's work - she considers it theraputic. *Visiting new places and collecting art from her travels. *Cooking lessons with Stahrke Linguistic Proficiency *Vulcan *some Betazoid =Uniforms= Category:Humans Category:Counseling Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Sciences Personnel Category:Player Characters Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff